Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 13
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XIII) Wesirin Laran hatte es wirklich gut gemeint mit all jenen, die nicht auf dem Schiff schlafen wollten oder konnten. Sie hatte mehrere Zimmer im nordöstlichen Nebenturm des Hauptturms herrichten lassen. Diese kleinen Kammern bestanden aus einem Bett, einen Nachttisch und einem schmalen Fenster, welches mit Buntglas-Elementen geschmückt war und in ihrem Fall direkt nach Osten zeigte. Die Räume selber waren sechseckige Röhren, deren hohe Decken mit kristallinen Formen ausgefüllt und gestützt wurden. So wie es schien, war das aber die Standartgröße dieser Räume, denn die der Forscher und Offiziere waren nicht anders ausgestattet. Phoenixclaw wachte durch das rote Licht des roten Zwerges auf, welches schwach durch ihr Fenster schien und ein Farbspektakel wegen der kristallinen Deckenkonstruktion startete. Kurze Zeit später ging der größere Stern des Doppelsternsystems auf, worauf die Lichtbrechungen intensiver wurden. Sie kämpfte sich aus dem Bett und blinzelte ins Licht. Die ganze Stadt war mehr oder weniger in den Brechungen der vielen Gebäude und Zierkristalle getaucht. Welch imposante Aussicht zum Aufstehen. „Kennen die überhaupt Schlaf?“, fragte Phoenixclaw als sie in der Mensa zusammen mit Mistral saß und Hochleistungs-Proteinpampe mit Milch aß (das Zeug schmeckte genau so wie es aussah und ließ sie sogar den Militärproviant der Allianz herbeisehnen). „Einige, aber nicht alle. Und nicht immer. Zum Beispiel die Truppe um Doktor Theirish.“, meinte sie und deutete zu einer Gruppe aus Leuten, wobei einer mit extrem kurzen, bräunlichen Haaren gerade kam und sich dazusetzte. „Während ich hier war um einige der Mittel für den jetzigen Einsatz zu entwickeln, waren er und seine Forschungsgruppe bis tief in die Nacht am arbeiten. Meistens hat man sie erst am späten Vormittag wieder gesehen.“ „Gehört das hier irgendwie zum guten Ton oder wie?“ „Wie man’s nimmt. Die Offiziere, die für die Feldarbeit gebraucht werden oder für die allgemeine Sicherheit sorgen sind noch etwas anders drauf. Auch die meisten Forscher haben natürlich geregelte Zeiten. Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass der Atlantis-Komplex eine vollkommene Forschungsstadt ist. Mehr als die Hälfte der Einwohner hat einen Doktortitel. Die größten Probleme in der Galaxie werden hier gelöst…“ Mistral hielt kurz inne. „Wenn man von den Reapern absieht. Ich mein, du musst dir vorstellen, dass hier jeder nur an seinem Problem arbeitet und dafür praktisch unbegrenzt Mittel erhält. Man hat kompetentes Personal und an jeder Ecke irgendwelche Fachleute, die einem in ihren Gebieten Unterstützung anbieten können. Man wacht mit Idee auf, setzt sich ins Labor, macht Tests und Simulationen, verändert einen oder mehr Wirkstoffe und macht neue Tests. Am Ende ist man super geschafft, hat nur eine kurze Mittagspause gehabt und geht nach Mitternacht ins Bett, nur um am nächsten Tag wieder total aufgeweckt aufzustehen und weiter zu machen. Ernsthaft, ich musste fast heulen als du mich nach vier Monaten zurückbeordert hast und ich diese Anlage verlassen musste.“ „Ich brauchte halt endlich wieder einen medizinischen Oberoffizier an Bord. Außerdem hast du auch gute Arbeit geleistet. Diese Knochenmatrix, die du Silver gegeben hast, wirkt Wunder. Und auch die Stimulanzen, die du der Nachtschicht manchmal ausgibst sind wirklich praktisch.“, stimmte Phoenixclaw zu. „Apropos… EVI hat mir deine Vitalwerte vor kurzem mal geschickt. Ich mach mir Sorgen wegen deinem Adrenalinlevel. Er ist fast die ganze Zeit über erhöht.“ „Tja, da kann ich nichts machen, wir sind nun mal im Krieg. Ich kann mir nicht einfach eine Auszeit nehmen. Jedenfalls nicht einfach so. Ohne Grund.“ Mistral grinste. „Kein Problem. Eines der Mittel, welches ich hier weiterentwickelt habe, ist für genau solche Fälle. Es ist ein Adrenalinblocker. Damit bist du die Ruhe selbst.“ „Und wenn ich spontan in eine Schießerei gerate? Da ist Adrenalin etwas Feines.“ „Es gibt einen Spielraum für die Dossierung, außerdem kann ich deine momentanen Werte mit denen von 2181 und 2185 vergleichen. So kann ich die optimale Höhe festlegen, bis zu der der Adrenalinspiegel steigen darf.“, meinte Mistral nur zufrieden. „Na ob das hilft. Ach, übrigens: Die Arbeiten an der Phoenix werden dank einer tapferen Nachtschicht in etwa ein oder zwei Stunden abgeschlossen sein. Was ist mit unserem Piloten?“ „Der ist fit. Aber danke, dass ich wegen dir ein Psychoprofil machen darf.“ „Nicht wegen mir sondern wegen Dr. Lassiel. Die hätte ihn am liebsten gleich suspendiert, jedenfalls sah ihr Blick so aus.“ „Amanda… Ja, die ist etwas überkorrekt. Die lässt es nicht mal zu, wenn man unter der Hand Pillen gegen Kopfschmerzen aus dem Giftschrank nehmen will. Wenn die mal im Außeneinsatz ist oder zusammen mit einen Erkundungsteam irgendwo festsitzt ist Party auf der Krankenstation und im ganzen Komplex.“ „Ach, hier gibt es noch SR-Missionen?“ „Es sind keine SR-Missionen. Man erkundet nur die nächstgelegenen Planeten in den nächstgelegenen Systemen. Eine SR-Mission, so wie sie früher gemacht wurden, hat mehrere Monate gedauert und führte durch alle Teile der Galaxie.“ Phoenixclaw schaute kurz entgeistert. „Hm… Ok. Dann muss ich wohl mit Techtron wegen Soll-Nachzahlungen reden. Eine SR-Mission ist besser bezahlt als simples „Erkunden von Föderationsgebiet“. Da hat mich jemand über den Tisch gezogen.“ Mistral lächelte und stand auf: „Du hast momentan größere Sorgen als sowas. Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin wieder auf der Phoenix.“ „Gut, dann hol ich mal Silver.“ Es war seltsam. Anders als am Abend zuvor wurde sie nun von jeder Menge Leute angesprochen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Leute nun vorzugsweise Marines der Star Alliance waren, die aus erste Hand wissen wollten wie‘s lief, oder dass die Wissenschaftler sich in ihre Sphäre zurückgezogen hatten. Sie konnte nicht so viel sagen, wie sich die meisten erhofften. Allerdings wiederholte sie immer wieder, dass sämtliche altairs’schen Kolonien und Stellungen wohl zu den sichersten in der Galaxie gehörten. Das beruhigte und brachte sie weiter. Auf der Krankenstation herrschte derweil ein kleiner Aufstand, da Silver von Mistral (praktisch per Dekret) entlassen wurde. Dr. Amanda Lassiel stemmte sich allerdings dagegen, da sie ein Sicherheitsrisiko für die Phoenix und den Fleet-Admiral sah. Phoenixclaw klinkte sich genau an dieser Stelle ein: „Der Fleet-Admiral der Star Alliance und der galaktischen Allianz sieht darin aber keine größere Gefahr als beim direkte Ankämpfen gegen die Reaper selbst.“ Alle, wirklich alle, drehten sich um oder setzten sich auf um sie zu sehen. „Aber Admiral…“, meinte Dr. Lassiel. „Commander Metal wird wieder in den aktiven Dienst aufgenommen, ob es Ihnen nun passt oder nicht. Das hat Ihnen Doktor Mirage per einstweiligen Befehl mitgeteilt, das erteile ich Ihnen nun als einstweiligen Befehl.“ Lassiel wollte nochmal ansetzen. „Keine Widerworte! Commander Metal, Sie werden auf der Phoenix erwartet.“, sprach sie kalt. Silver salutierte und ging. Dr. Lassiel blieb stumm zurück. Phoenixclaw lächelte kurz und meinte dann: „Geht doch. Doktor.“ Damit ging sie ebenfalls. Sie konnte Silver schnell einholen. Dieser meinte zufrieden: „Der Drache hat das gebraucht. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mal so stark zusammengestaucht wurde. Und das auch noch vom Fleet-Admiral. Jetzt überlegt sie es sich lieber zweimal, bevor sie wieder ein direkten Befehl missachtet.“ „Manchmal ist es halt vom Vorteil, wenn die eigene Freundin der Fleet-Admiral der geeinten Streitkräfte ist. Aber, hat Mistral wirklich einen Befehl gegeben?“ „Ja. Natürlich nicht direkt, aber so wie Lassiel geguckt hatte, kam das wohl sehr nahe. Da Mistral außerdem der medizinische Oberoffizier der Phoenix und somit auch deine Ärztin ist, ist sie vom Rang her höher als Lassiel. Die hätte sich gar nicht erst dagegen stellen dürfen.“ „Tja, das hat sich eh erledigt.“ „Da stimm ich zu.“ „Aber Mistral wird dich trotzdem im Auge behalten.“ „Das ist kein Problem.“ „Das will ich hoffen.“ Die Arbeiten an der Phoenix waren mittlerweile so gut wie abgeschlossen. Es waren kaum noch Arbeiter auf der Hülle, aber den Logs nach noch viele hinter der Druckhülle um die letzten Löcher zu stopfen. Silver störte das nicht sonderlich, da er von etwas beeindruckt war. „Du hast gut eingeparkt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du mit einer 900 Meter Fregatte klarkommst.“ „Naja, du schaffst es ja auch. Wie siehst aus? Läuft alles wieder?“ „Kann ich noch nicht sagen. Die Primärsysteme wurden wegen der Reparatur deaktiviert.“, antwortete er und deutete auf die roten Hinweise, die sich quer über seine Konsole erstreckten. Genau in dem Moment wechselten sie auf orange. „WT-300 Phoenix, hier Terra-Kontrolle. Unsere Techniker sind gerade fertig geworden und verlassen das Schiff. Wir aktivieren Ihre Systeme und geben Ihnen Startfreigabe, wenn alle Techniker das Schiff verlassen und ihr Ok gegeben haben.“, meldete derweil die Kontrolle. „Verstanden, Phoenix Ende.“ Etwa fünf Minuten später, vielleicht auch länger, und die Hinweise verschwanden komplett, dafür wurden einige Steuerelemente wieder angezeigt. „Hier Terra-Kontrolle. Sie haben Startfreigabe. Mögen die Sterne Ihren Weg erleuchten.“ „Vielen Dank, Phoenix Ende.“, antwortete Silver nur und startete. Bereits eine halbe Stunden später war Atakari-Thera-01 nur noch eine Erinnerung, die über 20 Parsec weit entfernt lag. Phoenixclaw wandte sich wieder dem ursprünglichen Problem, dem Geth-Problem, zu und sondierte die Lage. „Tja, EVI, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Föderation da eingreift?“ „Meiner Erfahrung nach besteht dazu einen 80%tige Wahrscheinlichkeit und tatsächlich hat sie das auch bereits. Das Gebiet der Geth wird immer kleiner. Bald werden die Schiffe der Föderation auch über Rannoch sein, egal ob die Geth oder die Quarianer darauf leben.“ „Was ist mit Shepard?“ „Momentan noch nichts. Allerdings wird sein Eingreifen nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.“ Phoenixclaw wurde kurz stutzig. „Warum?“ „Oh, seine Freundin oder Bekannte ist eine Quarianerin. Genauer Admiral Tali’Zorah vas Normandy. Liegt alles dem Bericht-Mitschnitt von Admiral Hackett bei.“ „Müssen alle plötzlich Admiräle sein? Und was für ein Mitschnitt? Ach du meinst dieses halb illegale Ding, was ich mir nie richtig angeschaut habe. Wie auch immer. Weiter im Text.“ „Ich will Ihnen nur sagen, dass Shepard mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 100% in das Geschehen eingreifen wird. Ich weiß nur nicht wann. Wir haben die Reaper-Truppe in der Nähe des Tikkun-Systems erfolgreich vernichtet, doch trotzdem haben die Geth nur noch härter angegriffen. Es kommt noch schlimmer. Die Hauptwaffe ihres Schlachtschiffes basiert zu 50% auf wing’scher Technologie, obwohl wir selbige nie an die Geth ausgegeben haben.“ „Sie konnten unsere Technologie adaptieren?“, fragte Phoenixclaw verwundert. „Genau. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Hoch-Impulswaffe. Das Schiff muss für diese Waffe ein wirklich großes und starkes Gauß-Gewehr im Inneren haben und enorm stabil gebaut worden sein, sonst müsste es bei jedem Schuss auseinanderbrechen. Es kann trotzdem nicht mit den neuen Anti- und dunkle Materiewaffen mithalten, die seit fünfzig Jahren verwendet werden. Ein konzentrierter Schuss der Phoenix und es ist Geschichte.“ „Dann müssten wir aber in den Kochtopf. Gibt es Laranc-Sonden im System?“ „Die Sonden sind beim letzten Sonnensturm ausgefallen. Danach haben wir uns auf die Daten der Geth-Statiten und Stationen um Tikkun gestützt. Eine Unachtsamkeit, die wegen des Vertrauens in unsere Verbündeten passiert ist.“ „Dann müssen wir mindestens in den Bow-Shock des Systems, damit unser LADAR die Menge der Schiffe bestimmen kann. Verdammt.“ Sie blickte nochmal auf die strategische Karte. „Pfeif sämtliche Admiräle, Captains und Commander zurück. Befehl des Fleet-Admirals der galaktischen Allianz: Die Geth werden nicht weiter angegriffen, stattdessen wird der Verteidigungswall um die jeweiligen Kerngebiete so weit verstärkt, dass die Hin’abusa-Taktik greifen kann. Jeder, der dagegen verstößt, wird aufs Härteste bestraft und verliert das Kommando über sein Schiff oder einen Teil seiner Flotte. Ich hab noch einen Haufen anderer Sache zu erledigen, aber immerhin kann ich versuchen die Geth im Föderationsgebiet einzudämmen. Das Schlachtschiff kommt dann dran, wenn die Sache zu brenzlig wird. EVI, kannst du dich in einen Geth-Server hacken, mit dessen Hilfe ich nur die Geth im Föderationsgebiet erreichen kann?“ „Sie meinen limitiert auf dieses Gebiet? Ja… Ja, der größte liegt kurz vor dem Bow-Shock des Tikkun-Systems. Warum wollen Sie aber mit dem eigentlichen Krieg im System warten?“ „Hast du dir die Nachrichten aus dem Herati-Nebel schon mal bewusst durchgelesen? Die Sache ist für mich, für die Föderation wichtiger, als die Flotte der Quarianer. Jetzt geht es erst mal zu diesen Servern. Danach sehen wir weiter.“ „Verstanden, Admiral Phoenixclaw.“ Phoenixclaw ging zur Galaxie-Karte und gab Myu, Beta, 530290 ein. Sie wusste sehr wohl was im System los war. Aber noch war es zu gefährlich es auf diese Weise zu beenden. Sie musste erst testen, ob sich die Geth überhaupt befreien ließen und das macht man doch lieber dann, wenn einem keine riesige Knarre auf den Hintern gerichtet ist. Ende von Kapitel XIII Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)